Twilight of the Gods
by Yuul
Summary: A seeress, born to guide the king of Asgard has seen a terrible prophecy. Her duty is to allow the events to occur, but her heart sets before her another path. She must find the sons of Odin and stop the chaos that is to overrun the nine realms. A myriad of emotions flow through all that cross her path, but she must carry on, even if it means making the ultimate sacrifice...
1. Prologue

_With every great man, a great woman is born. With every great warrior that charges to war, a great healer is instructed to await their return. With every great king, a queen is born to rule at his side, maintaining the equality in their ruthless reign. And with every great Asgardian King? A great Seeress is born. A guide, an observer, a twined immortal soul that would fall, only upon the death of their counterpart. _

_The seeress are trained by the ranks of the Völva, borne amongst the unwitting Midgardians, frozen in time and sunken into a magical world where few survived to tell the tail. Much like the spartans would test their young for a warriors soul, the Völva would commit, what some may deem, terrible sins to ensure their kin were worthy. The daughters of __Heimdallr__ that took fruit from the mages were given new life away from Midgard. They sat free from time itself in Valhalla, an ever changing realm, amongst the dead of Asgard, where they would wait until their __Rökkr__ were borne life._

_In the times of Odin, a seeress was born to guide him through the wars of his time. Victory and Love personificated quickly, and Frigga was made to bare the cost of her decision. Born of magic and divine powers, a seeress is never to dream outside the path of their __Rökkr__, their shadow, their reason for being. The shadow is the soul and to shine light on anything outside their path would mean losing the light forever. Frigga chose to love Odin and for that, her dreams ceased. No longer a Seeress, just his Queen… And Odin… Nothing but a King without a light to guide his way._

_The sky turned black and the world was engulfed in flames. The stars ceased to shine and the nine realms fell into watery darkness, only to rise again green and fertile. The ferryman would allow the sons of Odin to pass from realm to realm, enlightening them on the scope of their power. unbeknown to them, their knowledge of these realms would later serve its purpose… even if their purposes were to be swayed in different directions…_

The pathway to Midgard disappeared before my eyes. I was pulled back suddenly to the dark, an unwelcome contrast to the streets bathed in gold above. My mouth was dry, lips split under the pressure. I hadn't taken a single breath since I had walked into this room. Only when I heard his voice, did my lungs jolt and fill.

"What are you doing Elindra? Don't you know how dangerous this is!"


	2. Chapter 1-1

The prophecies hurt my eyes. It was worse now than it was before he left Asgard. _Draining_. Yes. That was the best way to describe it. I placed the Chrôniclë back into its cocoon and swore an oath not delve into _that_ past again. It brought nothing but bad memories, and the fact I was caught down here again… I wasn't too sure I would find the words to excuse my behavior. Reaching into the past dried up my mouth; utterly tongue-tied. I was sure I didn't breathe as I watched the story unfold before my eyes. But then again, it was the only story I had learnt to trust, so a little discomfort in my vocal cords was worth the effort. I ignored Volstagg, as I often did, and began walking back slowly up the fire lit passages, passing his silhouetted figure without a word.

"This has got to stop! You hear me! These… these… _memories_ are to be left in the past!" His tone was forceful, but laced with fear. He had no idea what the Chrôniclë was capable of. He had only heard stories, like the rest of them. _Pathetic_. "Always so curious! Always sneaking about! Bloody lucky we keep an eye on you! Who knows what…"

He went off on one. He had always done that. I plowed through my memories and found none where he didn't act like a meddling older brother. My eyes rolled as I continued up the stone staircase, lost in my own thoughts. "You aren't even listening to me, are you!?"

In these broken ruins, hidden beneath the beauty, all the terrible secrets lay, biding their time, waiting to arise from the shadows. I smiled weakly as I made my way through the final door, and pushed it behind me, answering his rhetorical question._ If only they knew what I did, _I mused bitterly as I stopped to catch my breath. I was unfit and un-acostumbed to the many stairs that harbored the underground crypts of Gladsheim. I should have trained with him, as he had many a time suggested. Now… now it was too late.

My eyes glazed over as the night sky washed over my home. The Aesir were joyously celebrating yet another day completed. I often wondered how they managed to awake upon the rising of the sun. Their thirst for action and blood must be their drive. It was no wonder that when war struck on this peaceful land, mischievous smiles crept solemnly upon their faces. I was not a fan of the warriors. It was not in my nature to condone such behavior.

"Elindra!" Volstagg had finally made it up the stairs. His weight had held him back. I often mused at how such big warrior could have kept up with the others on the battlefield. Probably enticed with anything that would satisfy his gluttony. In my mind, he was just canon-fodder.

"What?" I turned to let him through, glad I wasn't the only one who found those stairs defeating. "Would you listen to me if I were to say you were not able to lift neither mug nor sword?" I had hoped that today of all days I would have been left in peace, a desire "The Warriors Three" had been so lovingly able to impede since his departure. "I believe you would turn around and laugh it off and do it anyway! right?" I felt like a child and that was exactly how they treated me.

Cheers could be heard from the taverns below, a calling card that would be too much for Volstagg to ignore. His companions were probably re-living their greatest moments and their followers would hang to their every word in anticipation. It was a ritual they performed on every eve, one I had almost forgotten about.

"Look Eli" I hated it when he called me that, but for the purpose of him leaving, I chose not to singe his beard and scold his eyes. "We're worried. Odin's worried" I couldn't hide the flicker of confusion that spread across my face. "Yes, Odin has spoken kindly of you. He misses the light-hearted child he once knew." His features grew kind and somewhat wise. Curiosity stung my heart at his words. "As do we all" He smiled as his hand grasped my shoulder and with a squeeze it left with his entirety. He was off to join his cohort in the Tavern. He left, not before a warning look I caught just as I glanced over my shoulder. He did not want me delving into the depths of Asgard and finding what I already knew was there.

I stood still in the circular plaza and looked up to see the father of all looking out over the sea, decrepit in his chambers and sighed. What words would this man have to say about me? Maybe I would ask him one day, but not today. Today was a day of remembrance. One year had passed since she had been taken from us. One year since everything had changed. One year since the dreams had begun. One year since the mother of all had been slaughter to save a child of Midgard.

"Go home Eli!" My thoughts were shattered at the sound of Volstaggs' voice. It took me a moment to compose myself, but that I did, and without another glance I made my way into the halls, passing, in silence, those I were sure were too preoccupied with their joyous celebration to even notice I was there. Time like these I wondered whether I would even have to use the magic Frigga had taught me, and shift into another form to be inconspicuous. I managed to do a good job of that on my own.

My chambers were not far from the entrance, just a flight of stairs away from the main foyer. They had been part of the collateral damage when the sons of Odin had escaped last year. Tomorrow would mark one whole year since I had seen either of them. I laughed at the memory, but my laughter was caught in my throat as I removed my veil and looked over to the verandah.

"Hello, Elindra."


	3. Chapter 1-2

Shock took over my body. I felt frozen to the spot, unable even to ensure I drew breath. His beautiful, titan figure stood before me. I sensed no smile, no joy nor any emotion lacing his words as he spoke. It had been so long since I had heard his voice, but a part of me wished I hadn't even walked into my room, on this night and heard his words. His eyes did not meet mine as he turned his head, and for that I was glad. I did not wish to witness the pain that resided within them again.

"Elindra. Frigga… she… I…" He stumbled over his own words. Seeing him lost like this, it made me very uneasy. I wished I could run to him, place my hands over his mouth and stop him from repeating those words, but I stood like stone, condemned to watch him in this state. He looked up finally, his eyes, boring into my own, the suffering seeping from his stare. "Mother has been taken from us" His words, much like his eyes, penetrated my soul. The wounds ripped open before me and I felt… nothing. I tried to speak, to move… but my body would not respond to my will. I was completely helpless and un-expecting of what I was about to witness.

"What do you mean, taken from us?" My own voice escaped from the darkness, but not from my frozen lips. I tried to find the origin, tried to see who else was in this room, but my eyes could not be drawn from the man I saw in front of me. "What do you mean Thor?!" I heard myself plea in desperation.

_What is this I am to witness?_ I didn't understand what was happening!

Thor's body turned with lowered eyes, tearful and unbecoming of his strong character. He looked weak, lost and as decrepit as I had seen his father was, just moments before, staring out to the sea of nothingness. How could a great king of Asgard turn to this? Turn into a mere… entity overrun with emotions? How could a King rule when his heart was torn from his chest? These questions would forever remain unanswered, for I could not bare to ask the deity before me what made him lose himself…

"Elindra. I just… don't know what to do" My eyes witnessed a most amazing of visions. I watched the figure of myself appear from the darkness. A lone tear reflected the light and fell down her cheek as she walked those very steps I took one year ago. Both bodies before me I knew were broken with grief, as realization set upon them. Frigga was gone, Loki, imprisoned, Odin ridden with grief, Asgard, at the threshold of an imminent war Odin was unwilling to fight and there was nobody left to guide them now in their time of need. It was to no wonder that Thor was unsure of his path but why he thought he may find it here was another question that would remain unanswered.

"There is only thing you can do, Thor" It was painful to watch. I finally found control over my eyes as he raised his hand to her cheek and wiped her tear away, listening attentively for the answer to his plight. I closed them tightly and begged to be released from what ever a vision this was. A cruel trick of the mind that bore great strain on my heart. My own words were the last I heard before darkness took over. "You must find your brother, and together, you must take your revenge…"

As the voice came, it went. A cold wind rushed over me and I found myself finally able to breathe again. I lay in the centre of my room, shaking in cold sweats. _What__…__was that? _It had been so vivid. For an entire moment I had actually believed he was here, but the familiar scene that had played before me had made me realize that Thor had not returned. _Stupid of me__…_ I knew very well that he had taken my advice, taken his revenge and abdicated before staring a new life on Earth Jane Foster, daughter of Midgard, while we remained here, on Asgard, in mourning for our lost Queen.


	4. Chapter 2

The days turned to nights and were slowly reborn into days. Time had passed with little relevant excitement. The sea beyond the city gates maintained my tired eyes fixed on a single point of nothingness. Even the breeze that flicked loose hair across my face didn't sway my gaze. My thoughts were locked tightly in the memories of what I had seen that night, reliving the last moments Thor had spent in my chambers before he sought Heimdall's council. I had shown him the only path I thought would work and had pleaded with him to let Loki stand at his side.

The confusion mixed with the pain in his eyes as he questioned my words "_Take Our Revenge_?" At first, he had refused to remove his brother from his confines, sure that he would come to harm under the jealousy and heartlessness of his younger sibling. He did not trust Loki, and although it was understandable, it still made acid build up in the pit of my stomach. He didn't know Loki like I did.

My fingers ran aimlessly through the floral carvings on the frame around the veranda where we had stood one year ago. It seemed like an eternity had passed. Evidence of Asgard's reconstruction after the battles was all but lost to those who did not wish to remember. Unfortunately, I could still see the bodies of the fallen Aesir on the rubbled streets and the hollow eyes of the dark elves plaguing my dreams, among other things…

"Are you coming willingly or do I have to drag you?" I did not need to turn to know that Sif stood there, impatiently leant against the threshold, a mocking look surely creeping onto her stubborn face. Strange as it may seem, I actually liked Sif. Her façade had always amused me. This 'warriror princess' played a role that was not unlike my own. In a world where men were the hunter-gatherers, we women had to forget our feelings if we were to be respected. Unlike myself, however, Sif's actions were unnatural, forced and easy to break. That was my opinion anyway.

"Come on, the gathering only happens once a year and you'll regret it if you miss it again!" I let my eyes wonder, turning my head slightly to actually look at her. She laughed as she began to walk over to me. "It'll be fun" She spoke coyly and ruffled my hair once she reached my side. You wouldn't have thought that I was actually older than she was. I sighed, smiled and nodded at her request. It was just a harvest gathering. What could go wrong?

The stink of hops and yeast fermented in their air around us. Bodies were slumped around in a drunken daze or heaped in a ceremonial public displays of affection. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable and tried hard not to breathe in the newest stench of vomit. _This place is vile._

"All hail the king of Ale!" Drunken toasts from the drunken ranks followed Fandral's drunken call. The women at his side began their ritualistic display of seduction as the ale dripped down their dresses. It was a surprise that they didn't just remove the sodden clothing and get their pathetic show over with. I could see Hogun slipping out of sight with a facial expression that mirrored my own. It was time to take my leave. I had other things I wanted to do with my time. _And now is the perfect time to do it…_

"I'm off" I spoke quietly to Sif who had not left my side. "Enjoy yourself" She nodded readily and arose to let me past. I bid my farewell to the others and, within moments, thanked the stars for the fresh air that entered my lungs. Even in the streets I could hear the smashing of the glasses and their drunken cries for more ale. _Will they ever change__?_ I smiled weakly as I mentally scolded myself for have considered and caved at the idea of going out with these people. As much as I loved their company, in small doses, I never enjoyed their lifestyle. To them, I was the peculiar one, preferring to watch the stars and read books, to learn from the stories past and not from the experiences of the present. I was as I had been brought up to be, a scholar and a student of the gods.

As I walked the golden streets, I couldn't help but smile. The harvest gathering had been a wonderful sight. Hundreds of people set to the fields of Fólkvangr, to collect enough food for the coming months. The seasons in Asgard had changed drastically over the past century. The winter was cruel and unforgiving; _much like the Jotnar of Yodenheim;_ or so the stories would have us believe. Thus, on the last day of summer, before the Equinox, the Asgardians would hall together as one to ensure that no-one went hungry. Of course, the warriors three had turned this pagan holiday into a weeklong event which consisted of a simple occupation of the tavern. Sometimes it lasted longer, until the ale was no more. _They make a holiday out of anything!_

Climbing the various platforms, I finally reached the circular patio that I had become quite familiar with over the past few months. Sometimes I was sure I was drawn to this place by some subconscious need to disobey, but I didn't care. I liked it here. Here i felt safe and in the vicinity of truth. I had learnt not to listen to peoples words, but to the actions that defined them, but even then, they could be deceiving. Here, there were no words, no lies, nothing but memories, unaltered and untainted my mans selfish nature. Here, I was not afraid. I made sure that there was no-one around before I opened the door to the catacombes, inconspicuously grabbing the torch that was alight upon the stone wall outside. I was sure to fall down the many steps if I didn't take the light with me. Step by step I came closer to my destination.

The Chrôniclë stood beautifully within its cocoon, its radiant light sprawling the entirety of the hall it was housed in. It was the most beautiful object I had ever set eyes on. Coated in gold and silver, baring rubies from which the light emitted, it was a circular masterpiece of ancient craftsmanship. As soon as i saw it, I placed my fingers tentatively around the stone, drawn to its beauty and its power. But I did not lift it out of its chest, fully aware that I was not alone.

Odins presence was not easy to sense, but I had become accustomed to the companionship of those I knew well were celebrating above, and, as far as I was aware, this infinity stone was unknown to almost all. I turned to confirm my suspicions and fell almost immediately to my knees. _You're in for it now, idiot._

"Do you thrive on the idea of disobeying your king, Elindra?" My eyes did not meet his. I was embarrassed and lost for words. I didn't have the excuse of a dried mouth, as I hadn't had a chance to delve into the riddles the Chrôniclë possessed. I shook my head and maintained my silence. It was probably for the best.

"Then can you explain why I find you occupying this crypt? It is not the first time I have found you treacherously entering this place!" His voice grew harsher with every word and he began to walk towards me now. He stood half a meter from where I was still knelt, his hand extended in front of me. "Arise"

The last thing I remember was taking his hand and feeling my eyes roll back into the horrors I envisioned in that second of time would haunt me for the rest of my days…


	5. Chapter 3

"_Brothers will fight and kill each other,_

_S__isters' children__ will defile kinship._

_It is harsh in the world, whoredom rife_

—_an axe age, a sword age_

—_shields are riven__—_

_a wind age, a wolf age__—_

_Before the world goes headlong._

_No man will have mercy on another.__"_

The myriad of voices ricochetted around my mind as I stood, frozen in the centre of pure chaos. A woodland area, burning, smoke forming clouds of ash that rained around us all. Fire turned to ice that turned the blood of the men around me into dust as a new wave of darkness flooded my vision.

"_It sates itself on the life-blood of fated men,_

_paints red the powers' homes with crimson gore._

_Black become the sun's beams_

_in the summers that follow,_

_weathers all treacherous._

_Do you still seek to know? And what?__"_

The golden gates of Asgard were painted from tip to point in Asgardian blood, shining off the blue moon. My breath felt locked inside my lungs as I tried to turn away from the images in my sight line, but it was no use. I was as static as I had been in my dormitory just days before, but this vision was not of anything that was familiar to me. This vision was filled with destruction, the future? - The Apocalypse.

"_Ragnar__ö__k__"_

Men, women, children all fallen under a terrible force of evil, scattered at my feet. No emotions could be expressed under the pressure that emerged from the darkness, no feeling of loss or sadness, just acceptance of their fate could be seen in their eyes, their light dimming into nothingness.

"_The downfall of the __Æ__sir__ \- Their final Battle__"_

I felt myself become over whelmed with unbelievable sorrow as new images flickered before my eyes. Though I had sadistically dreamt about the day that I would inevitably see those I knew with slaughtered in battle, I had never imagined it would be so devastating. The crucifixion of the warriors would play heavy on my heart but it was the image of the brothers slain and bloody at my feet would haunt my dreams until the end of my days.

"_It is their fate - their destiny__…"_

I surrendered myself to the gravity of the unknown, falling into the undeserving acceptance. I allowed myself to crumble under the pressure. I couldn't stand the sight of their empty eyes any longer. I finally managed to close my eyes but the sound of thunder made me jump and my eyes shot open. I was alone. There was nothing but silence.

"…_your destiny__"_

I craved for release, I craved for escape - for death. Life was not worth living in this realm. Life was not living without them. I begged for the images to stop, struggling under the static nature of the visions. My jaw began to quiver as I attempted to scream, to cry, to curse all I was seeing. My eyes closed. Lightning cracked above. It burnt. My eyes shot open.

"Elindra?"

I could breathe again.

"Elindra?"

My breath was ragged. It felt as if I hadn't caught my breath in years, but the familiar voice calmed my nerve, as ironic as that idea was. I looked up to see Odin staring down at me, confusion and worry etched into his aging features. His head tilted slightly, as he bent down to meet me on my knees. Only then did I notice that I was still holding onto his hand - gripping it as if it was my only life line.

"Child? What did you see?" His voice was filled almost to the brim with concern, however, there was a slight hint of something in his voice that caught me off guard. I had never been one to question the will of our father, but so many things had changed, and with that my trust in those around me. _They all just left me here__…_

I released him, and raised both hands to my face, damp with sweat, wiping away the tears that were falling uncontrollably down my cheeks. I couldn't get the image of Loki and Thor out of my mind - Would this really be their fate? It couldn't be. Loki was already gone.

"Elindra, Please" There is was again. There was something in the way he spoke that concerned me. I was sure that my eyes showed my disconcertion as I stared at him, trying to reach behind the eyes, into the soul of my king, a technique Frigga had taught me as a mere child. '_To, know your enemy, may save your life_', she always used to say, but there was nothing behind this mans eyes that I could read, it was as if he was blocked from the world - or at least from me. _Strange_. There was no time for me to ponder on the unexplainable attributes of their king, I needed to get out of this crypt - maybe I was just projecting the uneasiness from the vision onto the situation at hand. Yes, surely that was the most logical explanation. _Right?_

"Nothing, I'm fine" I finally replied, pushing myself to my feet, my finger tips finding the wall a sturdy prop on which I could lean. It would do no good to fall straight to the ground once again. 'Show no weakness, show no mercy' - That is what Loki had always taught me. Why I thought that applied to this situation was beyond me, but there it was, his voice playing through my mind. '_Show no weakness Eli, and show them no mercy, for they will show you none__'_

It was moments like this that I missed him - not that I didn't usually, but it had been Loki that had introduced me to this crypt - here is where we used to hide, and play and talk about the stars and their significance. Now she only shared this room with those that would berate her for her presence here. And for the first time I could remember, I wanted nothing more than to get out of this place.

"Nothing?" Odins voice snapped me out of my thoughts. His eyes boring down into my own, suspicion riddled in his question. How was I going to explain this?

"Nothing" I smiled dutifully to the man I was lying to. _It__'__s the least I could do_ "I've been getting these tremors, since the last harvest." My eyes drifted from Odin to the staircase behind him. I knew there was no way that I could just run, but the option was there just incase. "Faint spells caused by stress" _The stress of being caught? Maybe?_

There was no way in Jotunheim that he had believed a word that had spilled from my tongue - but he simply nodded, removing himself as the obstacle between myself and the stairwell. I took the opportunity, without hestation, and began to slowly make my way up to the surface.

"Oh, Elindra - " I stopped and tentatively looked over my shoulder to see Odin, staring down at the Chrôniclë. "If I ever see you in here again…" There was no need for him to finish his sentence and I didn't feel inclined to await the consequence of my actions. I rushed to the surface and made my way directly to Heimdall.

Odin would never see me in there again, that I was sure of, not anytime soon anyway. In fact, he wouldn't see me at all. I had promised myself I wouldn't dare go, but there was I needed to seek his council. I had been left to my own devises too long and needed guidance.

"Heimdall, Open the gate to Midgard"

I needed to see Thor.


End file.
